Wanderlust
by starspangler
Summary: A certain bold gryffindor is overwhelmed by the end of the battle of hogwarts. The professor, that she once grew to hate, dead. Her only possession—her time turner from her third year. Her mission: get snape to take the right path and not join the Dark Lord. The journey would prove to be diffucult, given younger Snape’s sly nature and strange attractiveness.


1:

'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone' — Bill Withers

_"Look…at…me…"_

His voice was hoarse, and as he turned his head around, his eyes were dead and cold. Emotionless. His body lay limp on the floor that pooled his blood. The hand that was once holding onto Harry's fell with a thud.. As he took a last sharp exhale, Severus Snape was no more.

For a few moments, Harry just lay there, holding onto Snape's limp body, clutching the flask that held his tears in the other. His jaw clenched, clearly trying to take all of this emotional anguish in at once. Hermione on the other hand, could feel hot tears flow down her cheeks, burning like acid through her skin.

To her, Snape had always been a strange character. He was cruel, cold and sometimes just rude. But what she realised when Harry told him his troubled past, she could only feel sympathy for the poor man. All she wanted to do was go back and fix it. And that was exactly her plan before a hissing voice echoed the halls, making the ground shake.

_"You have fought valiantly," _a cold, high voice spoke to them, the skin suddenly feeling cold and covered with goosebumps._ "Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."_ Hermione scoffed silently. The very traits of a Gryffindor, the Dark Lord's rival house. As if he would value it.

_"Yet you have sustained losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood is a loss and a waste."_ Hermione gulped, closely watching for Harry's reaction, which to her prominent surprise, was one of determination.

_"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately,"_ as if on cue, Hermione could hear the roars of magical energy quieten down. _"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your dignity."_ Ron looked at her with overwrought blue eyes. Hermione returned a gaze that was equally anxious.

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you," _Hermione could see Harry look up at the ceiling, a sort of bitter look in his bright green eyes. Lily's eyes. _"You have let your friends die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Ron shook his head frantically as Harry turned back to them. "Don't listen to him," he spoke, his voice hoarse with fear. "Ron is right. We can go back to the—the castle and think of a new plan while he waits in the forest."

Harry turned to them, his face suddenly grotesque with fear. "One hour," he breathed. "I've got to get back to the castle to see her!" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ginny! I've got to see if she's alive!" Harry began to frantically crawl through the tunnel. Hermione rushes after him, Ron quick on her tail.

"Harry, _wait_!" But he was gone. Ron nodded to her. "I'll see in a few moments, okay? I need to find my family." Hermione nodded and felt his lips peck hers quickly. Her lip wobbled with solemn happiness. He crawled into the tunnel after Harry.

Hermione watched him leave until the darkness engulfed his body. She felt her heart start beating hard as she approached the dead body of Snape. She felt strangely empty, sad. She looked at the snake bite that was deep in his neck, where the fang of Nagini had sucked the very life out of him.

Even if they could have stopped the bleeding, the poison from Nagini's fangs would have killed him anyway.

What a horrible way to die.

Heading back out of the tunnel, she could still hear the echoes rumbling through the castle in the horrible hiss of Voldemort's voice. Just thinking about his sent a shiver down her spine. As she came out, she could see the courtyard of the castle—that was once her home.

It was empty, and had a heavy smell of death in the air. She ran into the castle, looking to see where everyone was. It was too silent for her to handle. She got to the great hall, and everything was cleared out. The tables for the four houses were not there anymore, and in it's place lay the bodies of the deceased and injured that were being treated by Madame Pomfrey.

In the corner of her eye, to her horror was Ron crouched over Fred Weasley's dead body, crying his heart out. Molly Weasley was near him, her chest heaving with sobs while Arthur Weasley stroked her hair comfortingly while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Hermione could see Luna and Harry hugging Ginny, who's face was red and blotchy, clearing been the victim of several stinging hexes or worse. Hermione was wracked with grief, but she knew that she had to fix this. It was all to much for her to bear.

If she could lead Snape the right way to the light side in his youth, then she could prevent so many deaths. If she could only save Lily, and James, and Sirius—

She gasped in shock as she saw the two bodies of Remus and Tonks dead on the ground, their faces pale but peaceful. She couldn't take it anymore.

Running up the stairs, she tried to reach the Gryffindor dorm room area, where she had put her bag when they were camping. She found it, but along the way she also found signs of a fighting struggle. The windows smashed, the curtains ripped and blood was splattered across the golden walls.

As she rummaged into her bag she was beginning to think about how reckless this was.

As she picked up the slightly damaged time turner she had from third year, she gulped. She twisted it around, the light hitting the golden metal and sending bright sunspots across the ceiling. Looking back down the hallway, she took a deep breath and thought of her friends and her family.

She exhale slowly and flicked the time turner to the left as hard as she could, and could feel the world around her warp. She could see herself in 4th year—arguing with Ron, then in 2nd year—in the hospital wing when she was petrified by the basilisk, then her eleven year old self—reading her hogwarts letter and jumping up and down with joy, hugging her equally happy and slightly confused parents.

Hermione could feel her head spin as she began to enter a realm where she had not yet existed.She could see a room she did not recognise, a television on the news that spoke of a man called John Lennon's death.

Then, she could see some sort of concert, it was loud and she did not like it very much, but there were so many people she could barely fathom it.

Then, she fell to the ground with a sharp thud.

She could not tell where she was, at first. But then she could see that she was just in Diagon Alley, that wasn't empty or filled with Death Eaters. A few people that she did not recognise came over to help her, a lot of schoolboys and girls were looking at her with clear concern on their face.

Hermione got up with some help, and surveyed her surroundings. She had hoped that she hadn't gone back too far in time. She began to go through the crowd, some people scoffed at her and accused her of being rude for not thanking them, but she ignored them.

She kept walking, then going into a small jog, then running until her feet began to hurt. She needed to find someone from his time.

Until she saw a very confused but usually happy looking Dumbledore. She could feel her eyes begin to water. She had not seen the old headmaster since the day before his death.

As he looked at her closer, his eyes seemed to twinkle through his small spectacles. "You are not from this time and place are you?" His familiar voice spoke so abruptly, Hermione mouth was left agape.

"What?—How-how did you know?" She stammered, cursing herself for letting the big secret slip through her lips so quickly.

All she could hear from Dumbledore was a faint chuckle. "Oh, my dear girl, you look positively obtruded in the crowd."

Hermione only stared back at him in awe. "_Obtruded_?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. You don't look exactly fit for a shopping trip, do you? Miss?" Hermione brightened up. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore seemed to look more and more aloof. "Yes, well, Miss Granger, you seem to be rather dirty. Not to be rude, but have you come out of a battle, or, perhaps a fight recently?"

Hermione checked to see if anyone was listening, but most people were occupied on shopping and getting their supplies for the year. "If I may, Headmaster, but, I'm not truly from this timeline." Dumbledore's eyebrows raised slightly.

"I'm from at least 20 years after this era," she began, trying to explain herself clearly. "Where I'm from, there is a war going on. Between light and dark. The light being someone named Harry Potter who survived the killing curse from Lord Voldemort—"

"Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore's whisper seemed to be laced with contempt.

"Yes. I believe you know him to be called Tom Riddle." Dumbledore's eyes suddenly shined, as if he remembered who Tom Riddle was.

"Of course…" His voice seemed to get quieter as he spoke. "Carry on." He urged. Hermione took another deep breath.

"Before I went back in time, most of the people I knew were dead, and-and," She stammered. "Someone called Severus Snape was my potions teacher. He was cruel, yes, but he deserved so much better. He died unfairly."

Dumbledore leaned in, as if he knew everything that was going on. "And you travelled to the past to save him?" Hermione nodded, trying all of her Gryffindor bravery out.

"How brave and incredibly bold you are, Miss Granger," Hermione felt a surge of pride go through her like the wind.

"But, time is a dangerous and fickle thing. If you so change the slightest event from this era, it could change the future _forever_. You must be cautious."

Hermione gulped. "I understand, Professor."

Dumbledore looked at the crowd, who were bustling with energy. "Do you have any money on you, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head. She had lost it all when the tent was raised by Death Eaters, before she had been taken hostage at Malfoy Manor.

Dumbledore had his hand rustled in his robe for a few moments, but his hand pulled out and revealed some bright copper and gold coins. Hermione eagerly took them, thanking Dumbledore.

"Go and get yourself some books for fifth year, I'm sure you remember what books you had my dear, and buy yourself a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night before you board the train to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore gave her a kind smile before waving and walking away.

Hermione only stared at the coins in her hand, and clutched them tighter. She began to look around. Books…books…

What books did she have in fifth year?

Heading into the mass chaos of people that was the shops, she began to look and buy stuff for her very strange adventure in the past.

X X X

Hermione felt lucky that the Leaky Cauldron was very close to the station for the Hogwarts Train. She had got a small but efficient suitcase, and as she looked out of the window, she could only hope that Snape would be on that train. She would have to find him.

Clutching her time turner, she hid it underneath her rouge hoodie that was concealed with her denim jacket. She had cleaned herself up, and did not stink of battle and death.

Getting up, she begrudgingly went downstairs to have breakfast. The floor downstairs was unusually loud, and was packed with students meeting their friends. Her hopes praised, and she stretched her neck out to see if Snape was in that crowd. He was not. But she knew who was.

Four boys, looking rambunctious and ready to cause trouble. One, was short and on the pudgy side looked at the group with glee, another looked thin and sick, skimming through a book, the other tall, dark and handsome with an arm wrapped around a boy who looked disturbingly like Harry.

Apart from not having a scar and green eyes, he was exactly the same as her best friend. Next to him, Hermione could only assume was Sirius, Remus and Peter. These were the notorious marauders, she realised.

Clearly, the group caught her staring at them in wonder, and Sirius winked. "Alright?" He chuckled, his hand releasing his friend and stared at her with now full attention. She knew that she looked a lot older than she was posing as, and they obviously noticed the charms to it.

"You're going to Hogwarts, too?" She walked up to them, and when they nodded, she offered her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger." Sirius only smirked at her, and James shook her hand like she was his best friend. Remus blinked up at her for a moment, before returning his gaze at his book.

She would need to gain their trust to stop them tormenting Snape. "I'm starting at Hogwarts," they stared at her in disbelief. "You're not a first year," Sirius scoffed, but when Hermione scowled at him he stared at her in shock. "Are you?"

"No. I'm a fifth year," she snapped, and the four boys smiled. "We are too." James grinned. "I was homeschooled up and till now, since I lived in Norway and Durmstrang didn't accept muggleborns." She started cooking up a fake backstory to cover her for.

When the group nodded in understanding, Sirius piped up again. "We can show you around," James shot a strange but amusing look at his companion. "I think you mean _you_, mate." He chuckled at Sirius' accusing glare. Hermione only raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I'll see you at the train station," she nodded to them, and then turned to try and find an empty seat. Spotting one at the edge of the room, she jogged over to there, ordering a porridge from the very bored and annoyed looking waitress.

When the bowl came over to her, she grimaced at the sloppy, cold looking porridge, but she gratefully ate it, after all, she hadn't eaten in ages since the battle. After she was finished, she paid the front desk and headed out of the inn with her small suitcase tucked under her arm.

As she paced through Hogsmeade, she felt like she needed a pet. Of course, not being with Crookshanks would never be the same, but she still needed company. She liked cats, but they were hard to take care of, and also very expensive.

She looked through the window of a shop that had all the kinds of pets that Hogwarts students were allowed, and saw a beautiful owl. A black, thick feathered one with an orange beak and dark, unblinking eyes. It was scary, but still beautiful and it most definitely caught her attention.

She headed into the shop, ready to buy this owl. As she talked to the assistant about the price, she thought it was considerably cheaper than a cat, and it was far more useful, delivering her letters. She bought the owl, and carried it as well as her suitcase and named him Hermes.

She followed a large trail of students of every age trying to get to the station. As she got it, she couldn't help but feel reminiscent of her eleven year old self trying to figure out how to get onto the platform.

She ran through the door, cautiously trying to find a moment when the muggles weren't looking. She could hear the steam of the train hoot loudly, and she felt at home again. It was all starting over again, she was a little child again.

She saw a few slightly familiar faces, but decided to get on the train first. It was always a strange thought and fear of hers that the train would leave without her. Heaving herself onto the train, she began to walk by the compartments to look for one, or even—find Snape. She did feel better now because she knew that Snape was fifth year just like then character she posing as.

She passed a compartment, which she looked into, thinking it was empty, and gasped loudly.

Sitting by the window, was an exact replica of Draco Malfoy, with a pale, narrow face, piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde hair flowing down his shoulders like a waterfall, with a sleeping fluffy Birman kitten sitting on his lap. In the same compartment, a pretty blonde girl resting her head on the Malfoy's shoulder.

Then a dark-haired pair made her stare in fear. The exact person who tortured her and carved 'mudblood' into her arm. She looked fiercely beautiful, but scary at the same time. With sharp black eyes and curly hair that seemed to be in knots and high cheekbones. Bellatrix turned to her with a scowl on her pale face.

"This compartment is empty." She sneered at her, and Hermione flinched, walking away from the Slytherins that she knew to be horrible Death Eaters in her time. As she walked away, she could hear the drawl of Lucius Malfoy's voice in the distance. "You did not have to be so harsh, Black."

She could hear the hiss and could see the look of disgust in Bellatrix's face. "I don't care, she looked like a Hufflepuff." The compartment then filled with chuckles and giggles. She grimaced in fear. She noted to not cross them again.

She crossed a friendly-looking compartment who smiled at her but then a boy with flat, brown hair apologised and said: 'sorry we're full'.

She continued on, until her feet halted suddenly and she found herself staring, her eyes wide, at a completely empty compartment. She set her suitcase into where she could store at, and sat down, sighing in relief and slight disappointment as she did not find the marauders or Snape.

She opened the suitcase, finding her _Intermediate Transfiguration_ book, and opened it, reading it with full attention. O.W.Ls were this year, and she needed to remember what she studied back with Harry and Ron.

Suddenly, she could hear the door of the compartment open slowly, and she saw a shy-looking boy with wavy black hair that went over his eyes. He looked at her with caution for a moment. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all." She gestured for the boy, who looked around her age, but still quite a lot taller than her, to sit by her. He smiled gratefully and set his two suitcases in the storage area and looked at her, and then at the book she was reading.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," he began, and Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. Did she really need to explain this everyone? "I'm a transfer student from Norway, Durmstrang didn't accept muggleborns, so I was homeschooled by my mother until we moved here." The boy nodded.

"I'm Caradoc Dearborn, by the way," Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you." She replied, and the boys cheeks flushed. She could hear the squeaks of the trolley wheels come closer to them. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" The old lady that was always there asked them.

Hermione looked at Caradoc with a sad look in her eyes. She had used up all her money getting her new owl. Caradoc leaned in. "What do you want?" He whispered. "I'll have a flavour bean, a liquorice wand, I suppose." She told him.

He ordered himself some sweets, and gave her the sweets that she wanted. She spoke her thanks and he smiled, again. She began to chew on her liquorice wand before they both heard a loud thumping of footsteps come near them.

A girl with straight brown hair and ocean blue eyes, panting opened the door to their compartment. "Can I please come in here? Bloody Gryffindors think it's funny to chase me across the train." Caradoc moved up by the window and patted the space next to him. The girl eagerly sat down and breathed at thank you.

The girl was apparently called Emmaline Vance, and knew Caradoc through their house, which was Ravenclaw. Emmaline then commented on her transfiguration book and said that it was one of her favourite subjects, among flying and charms.

"I think I like the idea of Defence Against The Dark Arts," Hermione replied to their question of her favourite subject, or, the one she was looking most forward too. Emmaline smirked. "Ooh, have we got a fearless Gryffindor in this cabin?" Caradoc chuckled while eating his chocolate frogs. In the end, they all agreed that Divination and Herbology were the worst.

Caradoc protested. "Herbology is nice, you girls just don't like getting your hands dirty!" Emmaline shot him a sharp glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" Caradoc blinked at her, frowning. "Herbology is nice, you just probably don't like Professor Sprout." Emmaline grinned. "Well, she is quite a ditz, isn't she?"

They spent the rest of the journey complaining about Slytherins, taking about Quidditch (which Emmaline and Caradoc said that they might sign up for), eating their sweets and talking about what house they thought Hermione would be in.

"You seem pretty nice, and you read textbooks on the train, which _no one _does," Emmaline smirked. "I reckon you could be a Ravenclaw." Caradoc shook his head, contemplating his decision. "No, I think that you would be a Gryffindor," Emmaline stared at him in shock, and Hermione smiled inwardly to herself, knowing that the two didn't know that she was a Gryffindor in the future.

"What? Why?" Emmaline demanded him. "Well, she is quite brave, likes the Dark Arts-" Emmaline interrupted him. "Yeah, but, she's _smart_. She's _reading_." Caradoc huffed. "Yes, well, unlike _you_, she could be smart. But who's to say that Gryffindors aren't smart?"

While they bickered, Hermione stared out of the window, that was now pitch black in darkness. She reckons they went through a tunnel. "I don't care what house I'm in," almost immediately, the two Ravenclaw's stopped bickering. "It's what the sorting hat thinks I'm best suited for."

They all stared at each other in a hard silence for a good few minutes, before Emmaline suddenly shouted. "Look! We're here! Funny how time flies when your having fun." She winked and Caradoc frowned at her. "Yeah. Just so much fun being with you." He muttered, shortly after that he was hit with her suitcase. Hermione then changed into her plain hogwarts robes.

When they got off the train, Hagrid was calling first years onto the boat, and being a new student, she had to take the same route. 'Good luck staying with those brats', Emmaline had said. Hermione begrudgingly sat down with the midgets, who stared at her with mocking stared of confusing looks.

As they reached the castle, McGonagall instructed Hermione to go to the front since she was the oldest, and Hermione felt incredibly nervous, as all eyes would be on her, and would be most curious as to why an almost woman was with a bunch of eleven year olds.

As they went through the great hall, it fell silent. She could see a few people she saw on the train, Bellatrix sneered at her, but Lucius looked at her only with curiosity. She could see James and Sirius grin at her, and she felt a stake go through her heart.

Every time she looked at James, she only saw Harry. Harry, who, right now, didn't exist.

She sat on the stall when her name was called, and the hat was placed on her. She looked at the Ravenclaw table, and saw Emmaline and Caradoc smiling at her.

_'Hmm. Very strange. You are a unique one.'_ The hat spoke to her inside her head.

_'You are smart, yet still brave. But you seek only knowledge. Yes, I feel like I know someone like you before. I just can't place exactly who'._ Hermione gulped. Did the hat remember her?

_'Yes. I can see a hint of ambition in there. Are you seeking something, young girl?'. Yes! _Inside her head she screamed that she wanted to find Severus Snape.

_'Slytherin would take you to greatness. But they wouldn't be easy on you would they, hm?'. _Hermione knew the hat was right. Being a muggleborn in Slytherin was like throwing a rabbit to the wolves.

All she wanted was to be in a place where she could study and not be mocked for it.

_'Yes…I think I see it clearer now. You want to study and work hard for an ambition that is impossible to achieve. While you show Slytherin traits, you share the knowledge of an eagle.' _

_'Then…better be…' _Hermione tensed, waiting for the house to be announced to the great hall.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause, and her plain black tie turned to blue and silver. She sat up, feeling proud of her new house and sat down next to Emmaline. "Yes! I _knew_ you'd be a Ravenclaw!" She shot a triumphant smirk at Caradoc, who only grumbled in return.

As the rest of the first years were sorted, Hermione was eating and when she finished her delicious roast dinner, she was looking across the Slytherin table, hoping to find Snape. And there he was.

Staring down at some sort of textbook (most likely potions, Hermione thought) and scribbling down something with a grey feather quill. He had the same hooked nose he had as an adult, and his dark black curtains of hair covered most of his face. However, he looked up to dip more ink in his quill, and caught her staring at him.

She quickly looked back down, but in the corner of her eye saw him sneer cruelly at her.

When the sorting had finished, a black Ravenclaw student with a prefect badge called out to the new first years that had been sorted into Ravenclaw. "First years, follow me please, and I will escort you to your dorms." Emmaline leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"That's Kingsley Shacklebolt. Wise and smart, yeah, but he's a little to serious for my tastes." Hermione gazed up in awe. This was the order member that she knew in the war! Kingsley turned to her, with the first years close on his tail and smiled at her. "Congratulations on being sorted here." And with that, he left through the hall, along with many other prefects and students.

Caradoc patted both Emmaline and Hermione on the back behind them. "Come on, we'd best get to our dorms." Emmaline scoffed, but Hermione smiled and followed. They headed out and Hermione saw Snape with some sort of gang were headed the same way. "Be careful of the Slytherins. It's hard for first years, let alone new, pretty transfer students." Emmaline giggled while Hermione hit her on the shoulder playfully. "You prat! I'm not here to date!" Emmaline still was cackling like a hyena.

Snape looked behind him to see the pair laughing and he shot a deathly glare. Hermione nudged Emmaline in the side to shut up.

As they separated from the Slytherins and went up the stairs, Hermione spoke to both Caradoc and Emmaline. "What's his problem?" Pretending as if she didn't know who he was.

Caradoc spoke gently to her first. "That's Severus Snape. He's really good at potions and pretty much hates anyone outside Slytherin—especially those marauders in Gryffindor." Emmaline rolled her eyes at his name and folded her arms. "Yeah. Greasy little git, he is."

They walked up a spiral staircase, and Hermione (and many others) began to feel tired and pant. She had just eaten the biggest meal she'd had in a while, and her body seriously wanted to sleep.

As they approached the door, they saw an eagle on a doorknob that apparently spoke a riddle to the people and when someone answered it correctly, only then would it open. Hermione felt her brow furrow. If she was alone, did that mean she couldn't get in and would have to wait? The metal eagles mouth opened,

_"Some will use me, while others will not, some have remembered, while others have forgot. For profit or gain, I'm used expertly, I can't be picked off the ground or tossed into the sea. Only gained from patience and time, can you unravel my rhyme? What am I?"_

The crowd of students began to contemplate. "Money?" Emmaline wondered. Caradoc scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that can be picked off the ground." Emmaline glared at him. "Well, if your so clever, why don't you try?"

Caradoc seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. "Kindness?" The door did not open, and Emmaline grinned. Hermione seemed to think thoughtfully. It sounded like Ravenclaw's motto. Was it wisdom? Or knowledge?

"Is it knowledge?" She spoke rather loudly, and when the door clicked open, everyone looked at her in surprise. Kingsley smiled at her. "Well done." And they went into the common room.

It was magnificent, like her dream. The ceiling was a night sky, and a chandelier with crystals brighter than the sun sparkled above them. There was a large bookcase that was pinned against an idea wall, with dusty books that even Hermione did not recognise. There was a large, marble statue of a woman with a plaque that said 'Rowena Ravenclaw'. There were plush, light blue sofas and chairs. It was a little too overwhelming for Hermione.

Kingsley then spoke to everyone "First years, boys to the left and girls to the right." He gestured to two doors. Hermione and Emmaline headed to the door on the right, waving their goodbyes to Caradoc, who waved back.

As they went up a small spiral staircase, they went through a blue corridor with velvet for the walls and saw many doors as they passed. _First years, second years, third years, fourth years…fifth years!_

Emmaline burst through the door, and Hermione followed. Emmaline then jumped on a bed, hugging its pillow. "This bed's mine. I claimed it." Hermione giggles, as she looked at the ring of large four-poster beds with blue curtains that had moons and stars painted onto them. She sat on the bed next to Emmaline and found that her suitcase suddenly popped in front of her feet.

Grinning she opened it and put her pyjamas under the covers (which were very soft).

Slowly, she could feel her eyes close. Faintly, she could hear Emmaline whisper. "Goodnight, Hermione."


End file.
